lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SH: Attack on the Train
'' Description:'' Doctor Watson and his new wife Mary are on the train heading to their honeymoon... Unfortunately for them, so are Professor Moriarty's men, along with a powerful machine gun. When Sherlock Holmes also appears in his worst disguise yet, will they be able to defeat the conductors and destroy their carriage, or will Moriarty succeed in defeating the happy couple? Set Features Attack on the Train features: *535 pieces! *Five minifigures - two of Moriarty's men disguised as train conductors, Mary Watson, Doctor Watson, and Sherlock Holmes in a woman disguise! *Machine gun with flick-fire missiles! *Main engine with weapon rack inside! *First-class carriage with seats and doors! *Two tables with drinks and Watson's revolver! *A carriage for the train conductors which breaks apart! *Removable upper halves for the whole train! *And a pile of bags! Parts of the Set Machine Gun The machine gun measures approximately 4.5 cm (1.75") long and 3 cm (1") high. It features four legs to keep it stable and a handle at the back. There is also the long golden barrel. At the side of this is a place to attach and launch flick-fire missiles, and there are four missiles in total. This part of the set is based upon the powerful machine gun that the Train Conductors use to shoot through the train in the 2011 film. Main Engine The main engine measures approximately 19 cm (7.5") long, 4.5 cm (1.75") wide, and 8.5 cm (3.5") high. It features a cowcatcher at the front and eight wheels altogether, the back four being larger than the front. These work on a LEGO rail. The front set of wheels also turn slightly to enable it to turn more easily. It has the golden whistle on the top in front of the smoke stack. There is also the cabin which can hold one train conductor and also features a weapons rack which holds a rifle and machine gun. The roof of the cabin can be removed to access the inside easier. This part of the set is based upon the main engine of the train in the 2011 film. The engine was only very briefly seen, but has been heavily based here upon the Hogwarts Express, as the train used for the Sherlock Holmes film was also used as the Harry Potter iconic train in some films. The weapons are for playability. 1st Class and Train Conductors' Carriages Both the carriages measure approximately 17.5 cm (7") long, 4.5 cm (1.75") wide, and 9.5 cm (3.75") high. Both of them feature eight wheels set in the same pattern, as well as the same pattern at the bottom of the carriages, as they have similar styles, only changed for the important details regarding each one individually. The first class carriage features a door on either side and a total of twelve windows. It also has two tables and two seats at either end of the carriage. On the first of the two tables is a revolver, and on the other are two glasses and a green bottle. This part of the set is based upon the Watsons' first-class carriage on the train. In the 2011 film, Doctor Watson offered his wife champagne on the carriage. This is the inspiration for the green bottle and the glasses. There was actually only one table and after finding the revolver, Mary places it with the bottle and glasses. The fact that they have a full carriage and not just a room in the carriage is for playability purposes. The Conductors' carriage features a total of sixteen windows. It has a baggage area at the front with four cases. It also has space for the machine gun to go in and one train conductor to stand behind it. It is in two halves, each with a seperate upper part which can be removed. This is because of the small item seen in front of the carriages, which when built correctly would go inside the square item in the baggage area of the carriage. When the two halves are attached together and this item is pushed down, the back half of the carriage seperates from the rest. This part of the set is based upon the room where the machine gun was set up during the 2011 film. One of the train conductors is shot while holding a grenade and accidentally drops it into a bag with several others; it then exploded and the whole carriage breaks apart and seperates from the moving train. It is also here that Sherlock Holmes saw the Train Conductors. In the film, he was in a lavatory, but for space reasons this has been excluded. Characters Train Conductor 1.jpg|Train Conductor 1|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Train_Conductor Train Conductor 2.jpg|Train Conductor 2|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Train_Conductor Mary Watson.jpg|Mary Watson|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mary_Watson Doctor Watson 1.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Sherlock Holmes 4.jpg|Sherlock Holmes (woman)|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes